The Bite
by Vanessa.Donna
Summary: [Set in season 3 , after ep7] As Isaac tries to comprehend a death in his pack, a new girl arrives in Beacon Hills and leaves him wondering who is this mysterious blonde... Is she as sweet and normal as everyone thinks? or has she come to to stir up some supernatural drama? - Whatever the reason, Isaac can't ignore the way he feels & will do anything to protect her - Isaaac/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - So this is going to follow on from the most recent ep of Teen Wolf... I might keep with their storyline.. I might not... who knows! **

**Please read and give me any feedback :)**

* * *

It had only been a few days since Boyd's death and even though Scott and the Sheriff had saved Deaton's life, there was still someone out there searching for their next victim. Isaac was wide awake, and stared up at the ceiling of the spare room of which he had been staying in at Scott's house. He could hear two heart beats in the second story of the house and knew at least one of them was sleeping – Scott was probably in the same state as himself. Isaac heard the alarm go off, a groan and footsteps on the floor "C'mon boys, time to get up and ready for school!"

_Oh_ school, that was the last place any of them wanted to be...

Monday morning, all the students were huddled together outside their lockers, telling their friends about their amazing weekend whereas Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Allison and Lydia were completely numb.  
"Does anyone know what we're meant to do about Ms Blake today?" Stiles asked, as they waited for the bell to ring. Lydia shrugged as Allison chewed the back of her pen, looking up at Scott for an answer.  
"Derek said he'd handle it" Scott replied.  
Lydia pursed her lips, making a face at her best friend then looked back at Scott "What about Boyd? Is there going to be some sort of funeral or something?"  
Scott slammed his locker door shut, making Lydia and Stiles jump "Derek said _he'd _handle it" he gritted through his teeth at the red head. Lydia grabbed Allison's hand, dragging her away before Scott could bite her head off again.  
Stiles gave his best friend an annoyed look but Scott really couldn't care any less at the moment, there was too much going through his head – he was still angry from her idiotic question to really care that he had annoyed Stiles.

A noise caught his attention, and Scott saw in the distance a blonde haired girl trying to open up Boyd's locker, and before Isaac or Stiles could react, he was by her side.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" he practically growled at her, once again slamming his hand over the locker which made the blonde girl instinctively drop the combination of the locker on the floor.  
"This is _NOT_ your locker!" Scott glared into her frightened eyes, heavily breathing out his nose and he could smell the fear radiating from her body. Isaac put his hand on Scott's shoulder, pushing him away from the girl with Stiles behind him. "Get a grip Scott..." Stiles whispered while looking back and forth as students continued to walk by.

Scott nodded, as he caught his breath and the bell rang. Isaac patted his friend on his back but turned back to see the blonde girl was still standing in the same spot, made his way back over, and leant down to pick up the piece of paper with her locker combination. He read it quickly and held it out for her to take, making their fingers touch. Something lit up in Isaac and he looked up into the eyes of the girl in front of him. He had never felt this way before, it was a weird sensation and he took in everything he could see, feel and smell. Her medium length blonde hair just fell under her shoulders, her small lips were a light shade of pink, her eyes were blue with a hint of green and she smelt like fairy floss and mint. Isaac quickly snapped out of it before he freaked the girl out even more so and gestured to the locker next to Boyd's  
"That's your locker, number 251" he added with a friendly smile. She was still shook up from Scott's outburst but managed to nod and smile, a thank you in return.

* * *

The morning had gone to slow, and all Isaac wanted was it to be lunch time already so he could find that mysterious blonde and have a proper conversation with her. Bad thing was, he had never seen her before... or maybe, he had just never noticed her... how the hell was he going to find her then? Maybe he could use his wolf sense and smell her out... that was a bit weird though... he second guessed himself as the gang sat down in Ms Blake's class.  
After turning around from writing on the chalk board, Ms Blake made eye contact with all 5 of them – Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Isaac and cleared her throat nervously  
"I hope you all had a relaxing weekend ..." Ms Blake said aloud, not convincing anyone that she herself had a relaxing weekend. As she sat down and pulled out their book which they were studying, there was a knock at the door and Isaac knew he wouldn't need his wolf senses to find that mysterious blonde now.  
"Class, we have a new student... please make welcome Ms Chloe Millar... just take the spare seat near the door" Ms Blake smiled welcomely at her new student who smiled awkwardly at the eyes staring up at her.

As Chloe took her seat, Isaac watched intriguingly as she set herself up and listened to the voices surrounding him  
"That's the girl you nearly took an arm off at Boyd's locker..." Stiles whispered to Scott who nodded "I already feel terrible Stiles, don't rub it in..."  
Lydia's red hair swung around as Allison asked them what had happened "She was trying to open Boyd's locker..." Scott innocently said and both the girls rolled their eyes at him  
"Geeze, nice way to welcome to newbie" Lydia retorted in a sarcastic tone and turned back to face Ms Blake who was talking about their homework.  
"We should probably ask her to sit with us at lunch..." Allison suggested to Lydia who was also watching Chloe with curiosity "And why should we do that? Bring her into our freak group?"  
Allison half laughed, she knew why Lydia was being stubborn about talking to the new girl "You're threatened by her, aren't you? I can so tell!"  
Lydia's jaw dropped dramatically as she turned to Allison  
"And why would you think that?!" Allison leant in closer, so Ms Blake couldn't hear them talking "Because since she walked in the room, all eyes have been on her – she's got that Julianne Hough from Safe Haven feel about her... she's mysterious ... and let's face it... everyone loves a blonde..." Allison nudged Lydia jokingly in the rib, but she wouldn't budge.  
"No but seriously, I was in her place and you came along and befriended me...I know how it feels to be the new girl..." Allison said, making puppy dog eyes at Lydia as the bell rang for the end of class.  
Lydia groaned and put her hands up in surrender "Gah! Fine! The things I do for your Allison!"

* * *

Once again, the gang had met up at their lockers discussing Ms Blake's class "She seemed alright..." Stiles said unconvincingly and Scott gave his friend a look and shook his head "I think she was too terrified that Isaac or I would rip her throat out in the middle of class if she led on anything..." He said in a semi serious tone.  
Isaac was only half listening to the conversation, as he was too busy looking out for a certain blonde, who eventually appeared and quickened her pace once she spotted Scott at the lockers. Isaac was trying to think of something to say, so he could get away from the others and talk to her, but even if he did... what would he say?_  
Sorry for my friend, he's a werewolf who nearly took off your arm because you were trying to open werewolf from our packs locker who just died a few days ago_...  
Isaac shook his head, noticing Chloe had stopped down the hall and was staring at the bulletin board.  
"We should have spoken to the new girl straight after class..." Allison said to Lydia who was fixing up her make up in her locker mirror  
"Maybe she already made friends and doesn't need us..." She shrugged casually and continued to apply lip-gloss to her already lip glossed lips.

"Where are ya going Isaac?" Stiles said as Isaac left without a word heading over to where Chloe stood. He leant up next to the bulletin board casually with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for her to notice.  
"Looking for anything in particular?" he decided to ask... patience wasn't his best virtue as a werewolf. Chloe remembered him straight away – from this morning's locker incident to having the same English class.  
"My sister told me the best way of meeting new people was to join a club or team of some sort, so that's what I'm trying to do..." She answered him bluntly and continued to scan the bulletin board.

Isaac could sense she was more calm at the moment, rather than before when Scott had scared the shit out of her and decided with his new found confidence, he would try to charm her.  
"What about cheerleading? You look like you'd enjoy that..." He said with a cheeky grin. Chloe's eyes fell on him and she raised an eyebrow "Is that because I'm blonde?" She asked and Isaac couldn't tell if she was annoyed or flirting with him, so he took a hunch  
"Well you do have that whole blonde barbie bombshell thing going on, so yeah... why not?"  
Chloe gave in to his charm, _much to his surprise_ and chuckled "Let me guess..." Chloe said eyeing him up and down "Football?"  
Isaac acted shocked, and put his hand to his chest as if he was offended  
"Lacrosse is the game at this school" he corrected her. Chloe shrugged "I know nothing about lacrosse..." she admitted and Isaac couldn't believe she was still talking to him...

"What is Lahey doing?" Lydia asked in an outrage "I think he's trying to chat her up..." she guessed, looking a bit impressed by Isaacs sudden array of confidence, raised her eyebrow seductively and grabbed her friends arm "C'mon Allison, let's go introduce ourselves..."

"So I guess your friend over there is part of the lacrosse team also? The jock who had a go at me for no reason this morning?" Chloe gestured towards Scott, without turning to look at them.  
Isaac nodded and pushed his hand through his light brown curly hair "Yeah... he's not usually like that... we just lost a close friend..." he tried to explain without saying too much. Chloe instantly felt bad for making Isaac bring up his friend and was about to apologise when they were interrupted by Lydia and Allison...

"Lahey, Scott needs to talk to you..." Lydia said to Isaac who looked as though he was about to ask why "Quick, scoot!" she pushed him away and turned back to Chloe as Allison stood laughing and shaking her head.  
"Thought we should come over and save you from Isaac Lahey..." Lydia said as if it had been the best thing in the whole wide world but Allison lightly slapped her arm  
"What Lydia means is, we thought we would come over and introduce ourselves... I'm Allison, and this is Lydia..."

Isaac had made his way back over to Scott and Stiles, turning to watch the three girls chat together  
"She just can't stand to not be in the spot light for five minutes, can she?" Isaac shoved his hands into his leather jacket, leaning up against the locker. Stiles shook his head  
"She doesn't like the competition; why else do you think she made friends with Allison?" He answered truthfully, making both of the guys look at him "What's that old saying... keep your friends close and your enemies closer..."

Isaac couldn't care what the hell Stiles was going on about at the moment, all he could do was stare at Chloe and couldn't help feel that this girl was special, there was just something different about her... and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

* * *

**Authors Note - I hope you all enjoyed that! I didn't expect the first chapter to be that long, but I just kept writing and couldn't stop. **

**_I need your help!_ **

**Please let me know if you think I should keep on writing this story, would you like to keep reading it? If so, please give me any feedback/ideas! **

**Do you think Chloe has any dark secrets? **

**is she some form of supernatural being?**

**Would you like Isaac and Chloe to get together?!**

**What about the friendship with Allison and Lydia? Would it work?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

:)


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had past and Isaac hadn't had another chance to speak with Chloe, he gathered she had found some other people to hang out with which annoyed him more than he thought it would. It didn't really surprise him though when he thought about it, Chloe was gorgeous and way out of his league - why would she want to hang out with someone like him?

Stiles waved his hand in front of Isaacs face, getting his attention  
"Were you listening to anything I just said? We're talking about life and death, and your day dreaming about god knows what!" Stiles said over dramatically, pushing away his tray of food on the table.  
Scott looked around the cafeteria to make sure no one had heard his best friend's dramatic outburst  
"Might I mention that we still have no clue who is killing people for human sacrifices and there is an Alpha pack after you guys! Am I the only one freaking out?!"  
Stiles was cut off when a tray of food was placed in front of him, followed by Lydia sitting down with Allison. Isaac looked up from his lunch when he heard a sweet voice say hey to him and saw Chloe smiling at him. Isaac said hey back, a bit surprised to see her with Lydia - he gathered this was whom she'd been hanging out with.  
"I don't think we've been introduced properly..." Stiles said holding out his hand. Chloe shook it and laughed "This is Scott.."  
As Scott apologised for his behaviour the other day, Isaac couldn't help but be mesmerised by Chloe's beauty - but it was her smile that truly made her beautiful and it made his heart melt.  
"And of course you know _Romeo _here..." Stiles said gesturing at Isaac who felt his cheeks slightly blush when Chloe's eyes fell on him, as he thought back on his bold moves the other day which was not like him.  
"How could I forget?" Chloe retorted cheekily to Isaac, who at the corner of his eye saw Lydia and Allison share a grin one and other.

"So Chloe, why'd you move to Beacon Hills?" Scott asked the new girl, making everyone look up from their food with curiosity.  
"Well my older sister just opened up a new clothing store in the shopping centre, so we just packed up and left ..."  
Isaac could tell there was more to her story than that but his thoughts were interrupted by the bell.  
"Can one of you's point me in the direction of room 53? I have legal studies..."  
Before Allison could tell her where to go, Isaac jumped at the chance to have some time with Chloe  
"I'll show you, I'm heading that way..."  
Isaac and Chloe headed for the exit of the cafeteria while Stiles leant in closer to Scott "Doesn't he have wood work?..." Scott nodded and a smile crept up on his face "And isn't that on the other side of the school?" Scott nodded once again, his smile growing wider and wider.

* * *

As Isaac and Chloe walked side by side down the hallway, they chatted and it felt like they had known each other for years - it was so comfortable and easy. Isaac really wanted to find out as much as he could about this girl, wanted to know her story.  
"So what are you getting up to this afternoon?" Chloe casually asked as they turned corned the corner and found the classroom.  
"I have training... what about you?"  
Isaac could see a smile forming on her face and raised his eyebrow... he knew she wanted to say something.  
"Well I have cheerleading try outs..." Chloe answered honestly, raising her eyebrow back at him.  
Isaac let out a laugh "Oh really?" he said flirtatiously "Cheerleading aye?" He thought back on their conversation earlier in the week where he had suggested her to try out.  
"Yeah some random guy just came over to me the other day and suggested it..." Chloe said as if it were nothing which made him laugh.

Isaac followed her into the classroom, and sat down next to her as the other students began to take the other seats "Considering we're both going to be at school this arvo, if you need a lift home..."  
The teacher walked in and began setting up the chalk board and Chloe leant in close to Isaac "Wow, you don't waste any time do you..." she whispered jokingly.  
Isaac face palmed and apologised "That sounded better in my head!" Chloe giggled at his embarrassment which made the teacher turn around at them "Excuse me, Mr Lahey?"  
Isaac and Chloe's eyes shot up at the teacher who was staring at them with his arms crossed over his chest  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but since when have you been in this class?"  
There were a few giggles from around him, and Isaac finally took in his surroundings "Ummmm..." He murmured, trying to come up with an excuse but really, he had just been too preoccupied with Chloe to realise he had taken a seat as if he was in this class. Isaac shot up from his seat, and rushed to the door but before he left he looked back to see Chloe with a huge grin over her face, shaking her head.

As he ran to his own class, he couldn't stop thinking about her... his mind kept going back to the conversation at lunch time. She had been very vague about why she'd moved to Beacon Hills. What was she hiding? What didn't she want everyone to know? Maybe she was something... something supernatural...?  
Isaac shook his head, he was getting way ahead of himself... Not everyone that came to Beacon Hills had a secret supernatural agenda... right?

_What is the real reason why Chloe moved to Beacon Hills?  
Is Isaacs feelings right?  
is it something supernatural?_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Authors Note** - Thank you for those who have reviewed/favourited/followed, it means that you guys have enjoyed this story so far, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter also.

I haven't decided yet if I'm actually going to make Chloe something supernatural... maybe a bit more into the story... what do you guys think?

Please review and let me know if you have any ideas/let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'll try to uodate soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Sooooooo Isaac..." Stiles said leaning up against his locker in the change room "We heard about what happened when you showed Chloe where her class was... smooth..." Stiles said, trying to control his laughter.  
Scott chuckled as Isaac looked down at his lacrosse stick, obviously embarrassed but quickly punched Stiles on the arm, shutting him up instantly.  
As the three boys headed out onto the field for their afternoon practice before their game on Friday night, they and the other guys on the team saw the cheerleaders in the distance. Isaacs face beamed when he spotted the small blonde, now dressed in black tights and a red singlet; tie her hair up into a ponytail, ready for the try outs.  
"I really wish Lydia would try out for cheerleading..." Stiles gawked as he and Scott noticed Allison and Lydia sitting on the bleachers "She would look really good in a cheerleader's uniform..." He added, his imagination getting the best of him.

"STILINSKI!"

Coach interrupted his thoughts, and stood in front of him "I knew this was a bad idea letting the cheerleaders have try outs at the same time as training!" he yelled at the team "Stop your perving, you hormonal little bustards! Suicide runs, NOW!" Coached finished yelling, pointing for the boys to start laps around the field.  
Stiles groaned and began running beside Scott, but turned back when they hear Coach yelling again "Lahey! What the hell are you doing?!"  
As the boys ran past the cheerleaders, Isaac had stopped and was jogging on the spot, talking to Chloe  
"Your coach seems angry..." Chloe said, looking at the coach who looked as though he was about to pull out his hair.  
Isaac shrugged his shoulders casually "He's always angry..." he answered, continuing to job on the spot as Chloe played with her hair in the pony tail.  
"Alright girls, time to do some stretches then we'll get straight into it!"  
Chloe began to walk backwards, turning her head over to the other girls trying out "You should go!" She said, seeing that the coach was at boiling point. Isaac nodded and began to jog back  
"Good luck!" he yelled at her and she smiled sweetly at him, walking over to join the other girls.  
"Lahey, stop thinking with your downstairs area and start thinking with your upstairs! You just earned yourself another lap of suicide runs, NOW GO!"  
Lahey laughed to himself and began to run as Scott, Stiles and the others were on their way back "So worth it..." He said to them in passing, meaning that talking to Chloe for those 5 minutes was worth it.

* * *

As the afternoon strayed into night, Lydia and Allison decided to wait for Chloe's try outs  
"We went shopping yesterday; we're like two peas in a pod!" Lydia said as she filed her nail. Allison opened her mouth jokingly "Oh don't worry, you're still my best friend... but she's so cute! It's just like having my own life size Barbie... "  
"She's not a toy!"  
Lydia rolled her eyes "I know I know, just I mean she's blonde and cute and a cheerleader! So adorable."  
Allison went from watching the boys retire to the change rooms and the girls chosen on the spot for the squad.  
"What happened to hating her?"  
Lydia grinned "Well we all know what I'm like with new people..." Before Allison could retort, Chloe came over grinning.  
"So I take it from your look on your face, you made the squad?"

The three girls began walking to the schools parking lot, when they met up with the boys "Congratulations is in order?" Stiles asked Chloe, who held out the cheerleading uniform which she had got given.  
"So when are you joining the squad?" Stiles asked as he put his arm around Lydia's shoulder and she slapped it off automatically, making the other 4 laugh. Once they had all made it to Stiles' car, they all turned to Isaac and Chloe  
"Well this is our stop..." Stiles said looking from Scott to Allison then to Lydia. Chloe and Isaac knew straight away what these guys were up to and Chloe decided what the hell; just go with it... she wanted to spend more time with Isaac anyway.  
"Need a lift Isaac?"  
Suddenly he started to panic, even sweat a little bit – shit, they'd be alone... like really alone. He nodded nervously and she cocked her eyebrow up  
"Okay well, I'll meet you at the car then..." She could sense his nervousness and looked at Lydia and Allison, as if to say what was his deal?  
As the girls got into the back of Stiles' jeep, Scott chatted with Isaac "What's wrong?"  
Isaac began fidgeting; looking at the ground "I don't know... she wants to give me a lift? Where am I meant to get her to drop me off? I can't take her anywhere near Derek..."  
Scott slapped Isaacs shoulder  
"You're just nervous, look a wise friend of mine once said, just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean you have to stop living your life..."  
Stiles' head popped up and he grinned "Scott is right... I said that and I am very wise!"

* * *

Isaac and Chloe sat in silence as she drove her lime green beetle in the suburb streets of Beacon Hills "Are you okay?" Chloe asked with concern.  
Isaac cleared his throat, shifting in his seat "Yeah... I'm just... "He cleared his throat again and Chloe couldn't help but giggle  
"Do I make you nervous or something?" she asked flirtatiously, catching him off guard. Isaac opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was gobsmacked. Chloe pulled the car over, looking at the darkened house  
"Is anyone home?" she asked as they hopped out of the car together. Isaac breathed out the cold air, looking at the house he once called home... but it was never really home. He didn't want Chloe to know where he was really staying with Derek, not yet anyway.

"It reminds me of the house I used to live in when my parents were still alive..." Chloe said as if it was nothing, but once she saw the confused look on Isaacs face, she knew she had to tell him.  
"Just after my younger sister was born, so I was around 6 years old, my Dad decided to take my Mum out. My sister and Grandma were babysitting us... and well long story short... my parents never made it home. It was a hit and run... never found the guy"  
Chloe leant down on the bonnet of her car and Isaac sat next to her, continuing to listen "My grandma took care of us up until a few years ago before she passed away... and then my sister got the lovely job" Chloe said jokingly, trying to lighten the sudden serious conversation, but Isaac could see how much it hurt.  
"Sorry about that, what a major buzz kill!" Chloe hopped off her car, trying to keep a brave face. Isaac stood up, slowly moving his body towards hers  
"I'm so sorry..." was all he could muster as the tears began to form in her eyes, but she shrugged it off and looked up into his icy blue eyes.  
"It's okay, everyone has their ups and downs... family tragedies..." she began to whisper, moving her body closer to his. Isaac could hear her heart thumping against her chest, he knew she wanted him to kiss her, hell, he wanted to kiss her... and just as their lips were about to meet, something caught his attention off to the side.

Derek stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at Isaac, who took a step back "What is it?" Chloe asked, reading his facial expressions and then followed his line of sight to see Derek coming towards them.  
"Isaac..." he said once he'd met them. Both guys stood staring at each other, not saying a word "Ummmm hey, I'm Chloe..." she said, holding out her hand to Derek. He judged it for a second, eventually shook it.  
BAM! Something flashed through Derek's mind and he held her hand tighter... Chloe finally managed to lose his grip and nursed it – she swore he heard Derek smell her.  
"I better get home; my sister will begin to worry... I'll see you at school..."  
Derek eyed her suspiciously as he got into her car and drove off "You need to stay away from her..." He warned Isaac "There's something about her..." Isaac went to protest but Derek shed him "Don't even try it, just stay away."

* * *

Chloe lazily shut the front door shut, walking into the dining room to see her 10 year old little sister Gabriella helping Lindzee, her older sister set the table for dinner.  
"How'd try outs go?" Her older sister asked, flicking her long locks over her shoulder. Without saying a word, Chloe picked up the cheerleading uniform. Gabby shot up from her seat and squealed "That's so cool! Can you go model it for us? Please! Please! Pretty please!" she begged Chloe, who couldn't resist her little sister's puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm happy for you Chlo, so you're meeting friends yeah? Any guys?"  
Chloe shook her head teasingly as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom "It's only early days Lindz, but let's just say there is definitely potential!"  
As she shut her bedroom door, she put on her cheerleading uniform looking at herself in the mirror and held her hand... what the hell was that before with Derek? She had no idea what she had seen.

* * *

_Chloe and Derek both had some sort of flash when their hands touched, what was it?_

_Plus, Chloe finds out about Isaacs past... how will she react?_

**Authors Note -**

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter :) 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

Chloe awoke suddenly in her sleep, and noticed she was sweating and breathing heavily. At the bottom of the bed, her ginger tabby cat meowed grumpily, got up and moved closer to Chloe to fall back asleep. She checked the time and it was 5:00am, she still had a bit of time before the morning practice. She leant her head back down onto her pillow, staring up at the ceiling thinking about the dream that had woken her. It was a nightmare more like it – flashes of weird faces and odd noises... there was one thing she could make out though... Derek.

The bell rang interrupting Chloe's thoughts, and the girls began walking over to the change rooms from their morning practice.  
"Chloe!'  
Isaacs's voice rang out over the field and she turned back around to see him running towards her with a big grin over his face.  
"You excited for your first game tomorrow night?"  
He asked but noticed she was acting weird, holding her wrist "Did you hurt it in practice?" He asked with genuine concern, lightly touching it. Chloe threw her wrist away from him, shaking her head. After being yelled at by the Coach again, Isaac ran off with the rest of his team, leaving Chloe by herself.  
"I wouldn't have picked him as your type..." a high pitched voice came from behind. Kristy, the captain of the cheerleading squad stood next to Chloe, taking out her long luscious black locks  
"I mean look at you, and look at him..." Kristy said judging Isaac who was now talking with Scott and Stiles "Don't get me wrong, he has the whole mysterious bad boy thing going on, but when you're a suspect in your father's death... that's one guy I'd stay clear of..."  
Chloe's head snapped to the side, her jaw wide open "What are you talking about?!" she demanded to know. Kristy innocently shrugged her shoulders and smiled cunningly "Maybe you should ask your _boyfriend_".

* * *

At the end of the day, the gang were getting ready to leave school "Did anyone speak to Chloe today?" Allison asked as she placed the last of her books in her locker and all of them looked at Isaac for an answer. As Isaac went to answer, Lydia pointed across the hall  
"I guess we know where Chloe has been all day..."  
Chloe was walking with the rest of the cheerleaders, including Kristy outside the schools door "Kristy Cavannah. Total bitch and totally up to something..." Lydia retorted after Isaac had yelled out to Chloe, but she purposely ignored him which made Kristy turn to Lydia and smile evilly.

"Soooooo, I'm going to have a huge party tomorrow night after our first game" Kristy told Chloe as she jumped into the front seat of her bright pink convertible  
"Just the lacrosse team and the cheerleaders, so you better be there! We can find you a guy..." Kristy said smirking from Chloe then to the person standing behind her. As Kristy drove away, Chloe made her way to her own car knowing Isaac was trying to talk to her.  
"What's wrong? How come you're ignoring me?" Isaac asked as he leant down over the car window. Chloe put her seat belt on, turning the key in the ignition but Isaac leant over and took the keys out before she could react.  
"Tell me what's going on!" He gritted through his teeth, trying to manage his temper. Chloe's heart was beating fast in her chest, but she was trying so hard not to show how scared she actually felt.  
"When were you going to tell me about your Dad?" She finally turned her face and looked into his eyes. Isaac sighed heavily, gathering Kristy had told her... it was only a matter of time... he just really wanted to tell her himself.  
"How could you not tell me? I told you about my parents!" Chloe restrained the tears from coming down her face, and Isaac could hear the hurt in her voice.  
"I thought..." Chloe paused looking away from his eyes "That for some reason, I could talk to you... how crazy is that? I don't even know anything about you..." Chloe shook her head, refusing to let Isaac loom into her eyes because she knew, she couldn't resist them. Isaac slowly put the keys back into the ignition, taking a step back from the car – he knew he had scared her.  
"I need to explain..." he whispered "Can I come around to your house or something?"  
Chloe stared away from him, her jaw tightening  
"I'm working at my sister's store this afternoon... "She began to say something but stopped "I don't think it's a good idea for us to be friends Isaac... not if this is how the friendship is going to be."

* * *

Scott watched as Isaac pondered his thoughts as Derek and his sister Cora tried to figure out new tactics to take down the Alpha pack  
"Are you even listening to me?" Derek exclaimed, once he'd had enough of Isaacs's fidgetiness. Scott knew exactly how Isaac felt – he could either tell her the truth, gambling on the fact or he could not tell her anything and lose her completely.  
"Look Isaac, I get it okay... you're a guy... she's a girl... "Derek stood across from him "But nothing can happen between the two of you, do you really want her involved in this type of thing? Life and death?" he asked casually.  
Isaac looked up at him, biting one of his finger nails "Isn't that the same speech you gave Scott about Allison? And look how that turned out? She's a hunter and helps us..."  
Derek shook his head and interrupted "Yeah but do you remember the part where she stabbed you about 40 times? There is always a catch Isaac. Always."  
Derek turned away; signalling that it was the end of the discussion but Isaac wasn't giving up and left. Scott shrugged and ran after his friend, leaving Derek and his sister.  
"What's going on?" Cora asked, noticing Derek's demeanour "What's so bad about this _one_ girl?" Derek thought back on the other night, meeting Chloe for the first time...

"_What are you going to say to her?"_ those words echoed through Isaacs mind as he raced along the shopping centre, trying to smell out Chloe's scent. Eventually, he found her serving a customer in a boutique clothes shop just as the sun was setting.  
"Sorry, we're closing..." Chloe said before she looked up from the cash registrar. Isaac walked over to her, making sure he wasn't scaring her. Chloe's heart beat was going fast, but it wasn't from fear... every time she saw Isaac it made butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't help it.  
"I want to explain... I need you to listen to me" His blue eyes were pleading to her, and Chloe couldn't turn him away, not again. Chloe told him to wait as she closed up the shop and they head towards her car. Chloe waited patiently as Isaac walked in a circle, trying to work out how he was going to do this...  
"I was abused by my Father, he used to lock me in the freezer in my basement..." He thought he'd might as well tell it like it was... minus the werewolf part...  
"And after he was murdered... I was the number one suspect because my stupid neighbour at the time saw us in a fight on the night of his murder... I ran because I didn't know what to do... and my friend Derek..." Isaac said looking up at Chloe "He helped me through it... kept me safe..." Isaac listened to the beat of her heart, and surprisingly she was pretty calm.  
"Eventually, my neighbour came out and said he'd lied about the fight... and some kid named Matt killed my Dad..." Isaac thought back on the real reason why Matt had gotten the Canamar to kill his Dad. Isaac stopped, checking to see if Chloe was still taking it all in and he moved closer to her, but she backed away... still a bit unsure  
"And that's my story so far... when you told me about your parents, I wanted to tell you about my Dad... but I knew something like this would happen... I wanted to tell you in my own time..." Isaac looked down at his feet, ready for Chloe to make a run for it but instead he felt her warm hands over his.  
"I'm so sorry" Chloe whispered with all sincerity. He wasn't sure what she was sorry for – the fact his Dad was murdered or that he was abused... maybe for all of it. Chloe lightly smiled and a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders... If only he could tell her EVERYTHING... but this was a start. "Thank you for telling me Isaac." He nodded and he instantly knew he could trust this girl. He wrapped his fingers around hers and Isaac heard Chloe's heart jump a bit which made him smile back at her... he knew she was beginning to feel the same way he felt about her.

* * *

Cora sat across from her brother whom was in deep thought and she was beginning to get worried "What aren't you telling us... what is it about Chloe?"  
Derek inhaled deeply and sighed, finally meeting his sisters eyes "I'd heard so much about this girl from the others, and it made me curious, I didn't want any one getting involved with our business and I didn't want Isaac getting hurt..." Cora nodded as Derek stood up and walked around his studio apartment  
"I followed them from practise and I could sense the bond between the two of them, but I could also sense an aura from the girl... I wasn't sure what she was at first... but when we shook hands... it was confirmed."  
Cora stood up and joined her brother, touching his arm so he'd turn around to face her "What is it? What happened when you shook her hand?" Derek could hear the worry in her tone but what Cora heard next, she was not expecting...  
"When our hands met... she _shocked_ me"  
He answered bluntly and he could tell by Cora's facial expression, she had no idea what he was on about "Chloe's an Elementalist... she can control, generate or absorb different elements... such as electricity. "

* * *

_Next time -  
Derek & Cora investigate Chloe's abilities, but need help from an old enemy._  
_A new rivalry begins with Lydia and Kristy - what will they do to become the most popular girl at Beacon Hills High school?  
And,  
Chloe and Isaac grow closer & closer at Kristy's party... will this finally be the moment we've all been waiting for?_

* * *

**Authors Note** – I finally decided on a supernatural ability for Chloe, I don't think anyone expected that! I have HUGEEE ideas with this plot line and can't wait to see you guys' reactions. FYI – I will explain her abilities moreso in the next chapter and I did actually just make up the** Elementalist** as a name for her ability... So stayed tune and please **review** to let me know how you thought this chapter played out – the next chapter will be more fun... who's excited to see Lydia & the Cheerleader? Chloe and Isaac? I just want them to be together already!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

"We smashed them!"  
Stiles yelled at the top of his lungs, with his lacrosse stick waving in the air. As Scott, Isaac and Stiles approached the rest of the team near the crowd, Isaac smelt the scent of fairy floss and knew instantly he was behind him.  
"Great game!" Chloe exclaimed, shaking her maroon pom poms and her high pony tail side to side "I will admit I was quite impressed..." she added, raising her eyebrow and smiled cheekily at him. Isaac felt his cheeks flush a little and smiled at the ground  
"You weren't too bad your self... "He said back to Chloe, making her raise one shoulder as if it were nothing  
"I did notice at once stage during the second half, that you were distracted by something... or someone..." Chloe leaned in closer as the crowd grew around them. Isaac knew what Chloe was talking about and scratched his head trying to think of something cool to say, but he couldn't  
"You got me..." He replied, thinking when the other side took the ball so easily from him because he caught scene of Chloe "You're a bit distracting on the side line, jumping up and down with your cheerleading uniform and everything..."  
Chloe's nose twitched as she let out a laugh and rubbed it off "I do have that effect on people..." she flirted with Isaac, making him feel not as embarrassed.  
"Got any plans for the rest of the night?" He asked eagerly, hoping she'd say no so he could ask her to hang out with him, but of course, Kristy came strolling over and interrupted  
"Well actually Lahey, I'm having a huge party back at mine tonight... only the players and cheerleaders are allowed..." Just then Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia walked up behind Isaac, catching the last part of her sentence  
"So that means we can go then?!" Stiles pipped up. Kristy eyed him up and down, glanced at Chloe and then rolled her eyes back at Stiles "I guess so." She replied and Stiles let out a _Wooo hooo_. Kristy turned to Lydia and Allison with a look of disapproval  
"These ones cant..." she said pointing a finger at them "They're not on the team, or cheerleaders and it's strictly them only, so go have fun somewhere else ladies"  
Lydia's jaw dropped as Kristy walked away, she had never EVER not been invited to a party and hit Stiles on the arm hard, grabbing his attention  
"We'll see about that Kristy!" she said, dragging Stiles along after her and Allison. Chloe turned her attention back to Isaac and Scott who were still standing together  
"Are you two going?" She asked the guys, but her eyes didn't leave Isaacs. Scott and Isaac looked at each other, scratching their heads "Ermmm I don't know...: Isaac began to answer until Scott elbowed him in the ribs  
"I guess we could make an appearance ..." he rephrased himself, turning to look at Chloe who was beaming at him "Good, because I don't know if I would've gone if you guys weren't... I mean like Kristy is nice and all..." Chloe said looking over in the distance at Kristy who was dogging some guys trying to talk to her, and turned back to Isaac and Scott "Well she's been nice to me... anyway I need to have people there I can talk to..." She lightly smiled at Isaac who did the same back to her "I'll message you my address..." Chloe said as she turned to where Kristy was yelling for her "Pick me up in about an hour?" Chloe finished and waved, leaving the boys by themselves. Scott hit Isaac on his back and Isaac was confused  
"What was that for?" he asked Scott who shook his head "You've got yourself a date my friend."

* * *

As Chloe hopped out of the shower and began drying her so it was straight, Lindzee her older sister came into her room.  
"Victory party?" she asked sitting on the edge of her bed, patting Samba the ginger tabby cat that began to purr loudly. Chloe nodded as she finished her hair, getting up and walking over to her wardrobe, trying to pick an outfit.  
"I have nothing to wear!" She exclaimed with annoyance and huffed. Lindsay laughed, got up and joined her sister  
"You look stunning in this dress, he won't know what hit him..." Lindzee handed her the dress and Chloe looked up at her "Pl-ease. I know when a girl can't find anything to wear, it means there's a guy involved... a date..."  
Chloe didn't have to say anything, her sister ALWAYS knew when she was up to something "We're just going to a party together, he's picking me up..." Just then the door bell rang "SHIT! I'm not ready! Oh god!" Lindzee laughed as Chloe rummaged around the room, applying the last touch of pink lipstick to her lips and struggled to put her dress on without falling over.  
"Can you get the door, so I can get dressed?!"  
Lindzee held up her hands in surrender, backed out of the door and headed down the staircase. Isaac was standing in the hallway, his hands in his leather jacket pockets talking to Gabby who was showing him her new barbie doll  
"Hi Lindzee, I'm Isaac Lahey..." he introduced himself as she made it to the final step and took out his hand. Lindzee gave him a warm smile and firm hand shake before Chloe called out as she then made her way down the stairs.  
Isaac stood in awe as the black dress fitted in all the right places – just above the knees to show a bit of leg and cut to show a bit of clever age – he reminded himself not to drool. Chloe's blonde hair was dead straight for a change which made it appear even longer than what it was really, and her lips and eyes were highlighted with pink lipstick and black eyeliner.  
"You look... amazing..." Isaac concluded. Chloe gave a little twirl in her outfit which made the youngest sister giggle as she looked up at Isaac who seemed as though he was in a trance. Lindzee coughed and Chloe grabbed her handbag, leading Isaac to the door  
"There's no school tomorrow, so don't be _too_ late..." Chloe nodded and began to close the front door behind her "He's cute..." Lindzee winked at her and Chloe nodded in agreement and shut the door finally.

* * *

Once they had finally made it to Kristy's party, there was definitely more people here than just the lacrosse and cheerleaders.  
"Thank god your here!" Lydia said taking a hold of Chloe's arm so they were linked together "There is like nobody here to talk to..."Chloe raised an eyebrow and stared at all the people dancing and drinking around them "Yeah, no one" she replied sarcastically but Lydia took no notice. Kristy squealed once she'd seen Chloe, and ran over holding two big red cups obviously filled with alcohol "I'm so happy you made it!" Kristy said hugging Chloe and then turned to Isaac and the others "What the hell are you doing here? You weren't invited!" Kristy looked from Lydia to Allison. Lydia stuck up her nose and grabbed Stiles' hand roughly "You didn't say anything about not being a date..." Lydia retorted and stormed off with a grinning Stiles. Kristy handed Chloe a red cup and made a toast, then skulled the drink "I have people for you to meet!" Kristy said and took Chloe away from Isaac, Scott and Allison.

Cora slammed another book shut; annoyed she couldn't find ANYTHING on Elementalists "This is hopeless!"  
Derek crossed his arms over his chest and sighed "Just be patient, someone is bound to know something..."  
They heard the elevator shaft make a noise, and the brother and sister looked towards it. Their Uncle Peter appeared with his usual cunning grin  
"So what's this new big bad that you need your psychopathic Uncle's help?..."

It had been an hour since the gang arrived at Kristy's party and Isaac hadn't had seen Chloe since Kristy had taken her away. He stood by himself in the corner of the lounge room near the punch bowl when he saw Kristy approach him.  
"You're looking good tonight Isaac..." she said eyeing him up and down as she took another sip of her drink. Isaac coughed awkwardly trying to scan the room for his friends, he needed any reason to walk away from Kristy. As she babbled away, Isaac couldn't help but notice the similarities between Kristy and Lydia, but at least Lydia had moments of kindness even though it was rare, but Kristy was just self absorbed.  
"How come you've never asked me out?" Kristy said moving closer to him. He looked down into her hazel eyes and couldn't hold back the truth ""You're not my type..." He honestly thought it would do the girl some good knowing not every guy worshipped her.  
Kristy took a step back and noticed something had caught Isaacs's attention, and turned to see. Chloe was on the other side of the room, chatting with 3 other guys from the lacrosse team looking quite intoxicated.

Isaac felt jealously over come him as Chloe laughed and drank with his team mates, and had to remind himself to keep it together.  
"Is it because I'm not a blonde Barbie wannabe?" Kristy's words escaped into his mind and he turned to face her "I think she's everyone's type..." Kristy concluded "But by the looks of it... you're not hers..." Kristy leant in closer so it was just a whisper.  
Chloe could feel her senses leaving her, the alcohol was taking over, man how much had she drank? "How about' another drink?" the guy next to her asked, and began pouring into her red cup. Chloe shook her head but then held it, feeling dizzy "Nah, I'm okay..." She answered him and saw over in the distance Kristy leaning in to Isaac, getting close. So Chloe skulled the drink the random had poured and then skulled another and soon enough, she was in the middle of the dance floor. Two guys were dancing with her, one on either side and she was swaying... It was beginning to get blurry, and Chloe couldn't think properly. One guy put his hand on her hip, moving down to lift up her dress but she pushed his hand away "C'mon... don't be a prude..." whispered into her ear and went to move his hand again. Next thing Chloe knew, Isaac went in front of her, holding the guy by his collar "I don't think she wants to dance anymore" Isaac hissed through his teeth and let the guy go. Isaac got his composure back, turning around just in time to catch Chloe from swaying backwards "I think it's time we left..."  
Chloe shook her head, not wanting to look him in the eyes, she was pissed off at him for talking to Kristy "I'm not going yet!" Chloe pushed him aside, and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"I thought Elementalists were myths..." Peter said as he continued reading "Elementalists can manipulate, absorb and create elements such as water, fire, earth, wind and electricity. These supernatural beings are rare, and are only found born once every few centuries – that why they are so rare. Their powers show up here and there throughout their teens but it not until they're 18 do they fully begin to form... "Peter continued to read but then shot up from the desk, grabbing a book he had been reading beforehand. Derek and Cora looked at one and other, confused "You have got to be kidding me!"  
Derek asked his Uncle what his problem was so he showed him the page he was reading "Elementalists can go on living normal human lives, but once they're powers are known to the supernatural world, they are usually turned for others purposes... The main one being used as weapons..."  
Peter paused leaving Derek and Cora on the edge of their seats...

* * *

Chloe held onto the bathroom cabinet for balance, trying to calm her breathing down _this is ridiculous, you're making a fool out of yourself... if Isaac liked you, he would have been with you tonight... but instead he was talking with Kristy!  
_Chloe slammed her fist down on the sink, causing something to spark from her hand what the hell was that? She examined her hand, and thought she was going mental _was that a spark of electricity? She_ shook her head, it must be the alcohol. There was a quiet knock at the door and Isaac appeared as Chloe continued to stare at her hand  
"Are you hurt?" he asked, taking her hand and examining it himself. Chloe lightly smiled and shook her head and tried to walk but fell into Isaac "I think it is time I got you home..." and Chloe didn't argue.

As Isaac pulled up in the front of Chloe's house, he could hear her breathing and saw she had fallen asleep. Isaac approached the front door, but could hear the TV on and assumed Lindzee was waiting up, so he went to the side of the house, and climbed up the tree into her bedroom. As he lied Chloe down on her bed, she opened her eyes lightly as he leant down over her  
"Why are you so gorgeous?" she said groggily and continued talking "those eyes... "She trailed her fingers across his jaw line and he pursed his lips together "Those lips..." she stopped and stared at them "Why didn't you kiss me?" Isaac thought back on the other night when she had dropped him off after lacrosse, how close they had been to kissing...  
"Do you not like me?" Isaac helped her into bed by taking off her shoes, and tucked her under the blankets. Isaac watched as Chloe drifted off into a deep sleep and he whispered to himself "I do like you..." and gently kissed the top of her head. Isaacs's senses checked in, and he could smell something odd which lead to Chloe's right hand. It was slightly red and felt warm, smelt like burning... His train of thought was cut off when steps approached the bedroom door and he quickly escaped her bedroom as Lindzee opened the door.

* * *

Derek, Cora and Peter all sat in silence, pondering their new found knowledge "So her powers will begin when her emotions are heightened for exampled when she's angry or scared... then as her powers grow she will be able to control them..."  
Cora looked over at her brother Derek who hadn't said a word for a while "What are we going to do? We can't have our own involved with her, we don't know if she knows about us... she's dangerous, especially now that we know who they work with..."  
Peter coughed and walked over to his nephew "Your sister is correct. For all we know, she knows exactly what she is and is waiting for her 18 th for her powers to be at full strength... we don't even know if they're arrived yet for her..."  
Derek put his hand up, sick of hearing his Uncle's voice "We need to kill her before she kills us, we know they use her as a weapon, if she shocks us, we can't transform... it's the perfect weapon..."  
Peter nodded "In my whole life, I have never come across any of them though... I can't believe its true... Elementalists are used as weapons by _Vampires._..."

* * *

**Authors note** - Vampires? who saw that coming?!

I really loved all the cute moments with Isaac and Chloe, especially the bed thing.

Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll update soon :)

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Teen Wolf Chapter 6**_

* * *

"She's a what?!" Stiles could not believe what Scott was telling him about the new girl Chloe, who had only been at their school for a month now.  
"And... so... vampires..." Stiles was still getting used to all the other supernatural dealings in this town, but now there were vampires "Like seriously? Vampires?"  
Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles "Dude, I'm a werewolf... how could you not believe in vampires after all we've seen over the past year?"  
Stiles knew Scott had a point, and decided not to argue and instead asked what Derek thought about the situation. Scott began to tell him that he wanted to illuminate the threat aka Chloe before the Vampires got whiff of her powers getting more powerful , he then further informed Stiles that on her 18th birthday her powers will increase immensely.  
"We're not going to do anything to Chloe... right?"  
Scott shook his head and saw Isaac walking towards them "I told Derek and Scott the same thing, and I'll say it again" Isaac interrupted, answering Stiles' question "Nothing is happening to Chloe. For all we know, she has no idea about her powers, us or the vampires".  
Scott nodded in agreement and turned to see Chloe at the end of the hall, spotting them "Derek promised he wouldn't do anything, if we promised to keep an eye on her... "

"Hey guys" Chloe said with a warm and pleasant smile and leant up against the locker, next to Isaac. Scott could sense Stiles' nerves and saw that Chloe knew something wasn't right by the way she was watching Stiles' fidgetiness and Scott quickly made up an excuse to get Stiles away from Chloe before he could make more of a fool out of himself. Isaac stood awkwardly as the two of them watched the best friends walk off  
"Is he okay?" Chloe asked Isaac who shrugged, not knowing how to act around her now. Chloe sighed loudly and shook her head which made Isaac look up at her  
"It's because of what happened on the weekend? At the party?" Chloe's face went bright red from embarrassment, as she thought back on her drunken behaviour  
"I'm so sorry! I only remember bits and pieces... but I wanted to thank you for getting me home..." Chloe gently smiled, moved in closer and went to place her hand on his chest but retracted – thoughts of what happened in the bathroom still haunted her. Isaac said it had been nothing and brushed it off, making an excuse to leave her. Chloe stood dumbfounded for a minute, watching Isaac disappear from her sight, thinking that maybe something else had happened that night... she didn't want to admit it, but Chloe remembered what had happened when Isaac had brought her home and gathered that now, he just obviously didn't feel that way about her. Chloe then peered down at her hand again, maybe Isaac had seen something? Maybe she'd done something to him? She had no idea what to think anymore – about guys and about herself.

Soon enough, Lydia was by her side with a cheery grin but it left when she saw Chloe's confused expression "You okay?" She asked but gathered it was something to do with Kristy "Look, don't worry! We'll get her back for what happened at her party... we'll throw you a better party than hers and no one will even remember her name!"  
Lydia threw an arm around Chloe, turning her around and began walking "Wait, what are you talking about?" Chloe asked with concern.  
"It's your birthday next week! And I plan on throwing you the BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Chloe gave her a weird look and Lydia sighed "Your sister told me it was your birthday when I met her the other day while I was shopping... and may I say... you guys look like you could be twins..."

* * *

That afternoon, Isaac and Scott had met up with Derek and Cora at his loft "YOU'RE TELLING ME HER BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEEK?!" Derek yelled at Isaac who glanced at Scott and nodded. Derek half laughed and shook his head in disbelief  
"When I said I wouldn't do anything to Chloe because you guys would keep an eye on her... I thought we had at least a few months before her birthday to figure out what the hell we were going to do about her!"  
Scott went to say something but Derek gave him a weary look as if he wasn't finished speaking "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but this girl is dangerous! She may not seem like it at the moment, but once she hits 18 and her powers are intensified... she could anything... anything to us! You know what an electric shock does to us... if anyone gets their hand on her ... they could get her to do anything..."  
"You mean the vampires?" Cora pipped up and Derek nodded "But where are they? We haven't heard anything about Vampires being in Beacon Hills..."  
Derek thought for a minute but nothing came to mind "... I don't know why they haven't shown their faces yet... but if I were them... I'd wait until her powers were getting stronger..."  
Isaac had heard enough, but the looks on Derek and Cora's face, he knew what they were thinking "We're not killing her!" He yelled breaking the silence which had just formed in the room "What about if we get her before they do? let me talk to her..."  
Cora laughed and Isaac gave her look as if to ask why she was laughing "You don't get it do you Isaac? She's an Elementalist... her purpose is to help Vampires take our their worst enemy... which happens to be us... If you're correct and she actually has no idea what is happening to her... what do you think she would do if you come out at her with vampires and were wolf talks?!"  
Isaac stood up, he wasn't letting anyone harm Chloe "I don't care what you guys think. She has done nothing wrong! And if she needs help, I'll help her."  
Cora went to say something as Isaac left the loft but Derek stopped her "Let him go."

* * *

Meanwhile on the school field, cheerleading practice had just finished "What's with you and liking guys with girlfriends?" Kristy was asked this by another member of the cheerleading squad, Chloe kept remembering flashes from the party of Kristy flirting with Isaac and her blood was beginning to boil.  
"I guess the whole, you can look but you can't touch gets me every time... but let's face it, I always get my way in the end!" Kristy laughed evilly with her friend, turning to take the girls' pom poms. Once she'd gotten to Chloe and their hands met, an electric shock came from her and shocked Kristy  
"OW!" she screamed, dropping the pile of poms poms, making the rest of the squad run to her side. A million voices were speaking at the same time, asking what had happened as Kristy continued to cradle her hand  
"It was like electric shock or something!" Kristy answered staring at her hand which was now red and looked as though it had been burnt. Chloe then turned to her own hand, confusion overwhelming her - just like at the party, something had happened and she had no idea what.

Isaac got to the field just in time to see an ambulance pull up and take Kristy away who was balling her eyes out in pain. He used his senses to locate the person he needed to speak to, and found then himself in the car park.  
Chloe was huddled in her car as rain began to pour down and Isaac ran over to the driver's side window. He lightly knocked on the window, giving her a freight and her hearts pace was beating so fast  
"What happened?" he asked as the rain dripped down his hair and onto his nose. Chloe shook her head, not saying a word and Isaac decided to open the door "Are you hurt?" He asked with such concern, with both his hands on either shoulder.  
"I just got so angry at her..." Chloe stood staring at her hand where she had shocked Kristy "I don't even know how it happened..." Chloe paused trying to think of the words to say when she finally snapped out of it and moved out of Isaacs grasp.  
"You were right to start staying away from me..." Chloe said pulling her long sleeve jacket over her hands and backed away "There's something wrong with me! I'm a freak!".  
Isaac couldn't help but giggle, if only she knew what _he_ was... she was normal compared to him. They stood in the rain, listening to it hit the pavement and Isaac moved in closer to Chloe and placed his hand on her cheek  
"Believe me, you're not a freak..." he lightly said, wiping away some tears. Chloe sniffled quietly and Isaac moved a tiny spec closer, leaning in and kissed her on the lips. Their lips parted after a few seconds and their eyes met, making Chloe smile. The rain stopped abruptly and Chloe tilted her head a little, noticing the rain stop but then her eyes fell back on Isaac and his lips  
"That was weird..." she said in a trance like tone. Isaac nodded in agreement but said nothing as Chloe leant in again, this time wrapping both her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile in the distance, Derek and his sister were watching the scene in front of them "She's getting stronger..." Derek announced. Cora asked him how did he know that, and all he did was look up at the sky as the clouds cleared away.  
"They control the elements... water..." he said once again, gesturing to where it had been just pouring down with rain. Cora nodded, understanding where he was going with this "We have to stop her..."  
Derek watched as Isaac and Chloe drove off in her car and his heart broke a little bit – knowing what would happen next, would hurt Isaac.  
"We have to stop her, before the others come for her."

* * *

_Next time_...

_Isaac and Chloe try to find some time to themselves, but are constantly interrupted._

_At Chloe's birthday party, drama errupts and secrets are revealed!_

_What will happen afterwards?_

* * *

**Authors note -**

THEY FINALLY KISSED! YAY!

Please _review_ and I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter!

I would love to hear how you're liking the development of the story or should I heard back towards the shows plot line?

I always love to hear random ideas/what you think should happen!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Teen Wolf Chapter 7**_

* * *

It was Friday morning, the day before Chloe's 18th birthday party. Any other girl at this time would be going crazy about the decorations, music, who was coming or who wasn't coming, but all Chloe could think about was one thing and one thing only - Isaac. Since their passionate kiss in the rain the other night, they hadn't had much time together with just the two of them, it seemed as though whenever they had a minute alone either Scott, Stiles or someone would come along and interrupt.

Chloe was at her locker, packing away books from today's classes when random students would walk pass, saying they would be seeing her tomorrow night.  
"Do you even know them?"  
Isaac had crept up behind her, making her jump. Chloe lightly giggled and turned to the two girls whom had passed by seconds before. Chloe shook her head, leaning up against her closed locker  
"Not really, they're on the squad but I haven't actually had much of a conversation with them" she admitted and shrugged "I don't really mind who turns up as long as you do... anyway it's so nice of Lydia to have it at her house though..."

Isaac nodded in agreement but secretly knew why Lydia had suggested the party to be held at her house. Scott had persuaded Derek to allow them to continue to hang out with Chloe, as long as he knew where they were at all times, in case anything might happen. Chloe watched the two girls walk up to Kristy, whose hand was bandaged from the electric shock from last week - Chloe still couldn't stop thinking about how she'd done that. Isaac took Chloe's hand suddenly, knowing what she was thinking about. Chloe smiled at their hands together and wanted so bad to kiss him right then and there in front of all their fellow students. But of course, they were interrupted by Lydia and Stiles  
"I need you this afternoon, last minute party complications..." Lydia said grabbing Chloe's free hand and pulled her away, leaving Isaac with Stiles.

* * *

"Okay, hurry up and get your cute butt out here!" Lydia yelled to the bathroom door as she sat down on the edge of her bed with Alison "People will start arriving soon!" she added before Chloe finally emerged in a royal blue satin dress, which went down to the floor. Her blonde hair was wavy while her eye makeup was dark and smoky with a light pink lip-gloss.  
"Dayyyyym I'm good!" Lydia applauded herself as Alison got up and made Chloe twirl in a dress "Isaac won't know what hit him" Alison said playfully and Chloe felt her cheeks flush. Lydia clapped both her hands together and turned to her clothes lying on the other side of the bed "Now, it's my turn!"

The party was now well under way, and Isaac cautiously watched the people around Chloe as she and Lydia, went and did their rounds throughout the party. Stiles began biting his nails and Scott hit him "Dude, you've got to calm down or Chloe will suspect something is up..."  
Stiles rubbed his shoulder and glared at Scott "How can I? When I know what could happen tonight! It's her birthday and for all we know, the vamps could turn up at any minute!"  
Isaac and Scott knew Stiles had a point and they scanned the room for anyone they didn't know until their eyes fell upon the twins.  
"What are they doing here?" Isaac growled to Scott as Aidan flirted with Chloe which made Lydia a bit jealous. Isaac felt Scott's grip on his arm and then realised his claws had come out of his hands "Calm down" Scott whispered. Isaac controlled his breathing and his claws retracted as Chloe came bouncing over to them  
"I can't believe all these people turned up..." She said as she smiled around the room. As far as they could tell, Chloe seemed like her usual self but something caught Scott's attention outside the house.  
"Something's not right..." he whispered to Isaac "Keep Chloe preoccupied..." he said as Stiles and he left them alone.  
Isaac watched as the boys walked outside to the pool area and then sensed someone watching them. Aidan was now accompanied by his twin brother Ethan who was talking with Danny but still managed to keep his eye on Chloe. Maybe they know what Chloe is, Isaac thought.  
"Helloooo" Chloe said waving her hand in front of Isaac who playfully grabbed it and began walking, leading her away from the twins because it didn't feel right.

As they made their way up a staircase to where all the bedrooms were, they walked in to Lydia's. Isaac scanned the room, surprisingly intrigued by the red heads room  
"I always wondered what her room would look like..." he said aloud. Chloe half laughed and Isaac realised he had said the wrong thing "I mean... er..." he couldn't take it back now.  
Chloe smiled warmly "its okay, I think everyone in our whole school has had a crush on Lydia once in their life..."  
Isaac felt relief and sat down on the edge of the bed as Chloe slowly walked over to him "I'll let it go this time..." She teased and sat down next to him. In the silence, Chloe looked over at Isaac and it hit her, this was the first time they'd managed to be alone and she was going to take full advantage of it.  
Even with his wolf senses, Isaac didn't see Chloe coming for him until she was on top, kissing him. They kissed and rolled over many times, until they broke apart to catch their breath.  
"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Chloe sat up straight, wiping her mouth. Isaac could hear her heart thumping against her chest and gathered this was all to do with what she was going through at the moment with her _powers evolving_. He knew exactly what she was going through, and he wasn't going to make her feel embarrassed for it. Isaac placed his hand gently under her chin, moving it slowly so she faced him  
"It's fine..." he said moving in and lightly pecked her on the lips. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, moving in again to kiss but a voice broke them apart  
_"There you guys are!"_  
Lydia exclaimed at her bed room door "This is where you've been the whole time? Everyone's been looking for you..." Isaac and Chloe stood up awkwardly and began walking towards Lydia "It's not like we've been gone for hours..."  
Chloe joked with Isaac but Lydia's face said something else "Oh so an hour isn't bad for you? Everyone has pretty much left!"  
Shit, an hour? Geeze they must've really got caught up, Isaac thought to himself as the three of them made their way back to the party.

Lydia hadn't been kidding, there weren't many people left at the party. The twins, Danny, Kristy, a few cheerleaders and lacrosse players and Scott, Stiles and Alison.  
"I still can't believe had the hide to turn up to my party!" Lydia hissed under her voice about Kristy to Alison and Chloe.  
"I mean... your party!" Lydia corrected herself once she'd seen the look Alison had given her. Isaac wondered over to Scott and Stiles who had been watching the Twins the whole time Isaac and Chloe had been upstairs.  
"They're up to something, but not sure what..." they're conversation was cut off when a shrilled scream echoed outside.

Once everyone had ran outside to see what had happened, they found one of the cheerleaders lying unconscious near the pool area. The boys' senses flared up as Kristy with Chloe, checked the girls pulse.  
"You smell that?" Scott asked Isaac who turned to see the Twins also examining the unconscious girl "They know something..." Isaac snarled but then Stiles began talking "Uh guys..." he pointed to the girl's neck, where there were two holes. The twins suddenly vanished out of the backyard, on to the deserted street as the girl began coming to. As Lydia rang for an ambulance, Scott and Isaac made their get away to catch up to the twins but Chloe saw them leave and ran after them.

* * *

The twins hadn't got that far away from the house and the boys found themselves in an alley way "What happened?" Scott and Isaac turned around to find Derek had followed them but before they could respond, they were hit from behind. The twins had transformed into one werewolf and Kali had appeared, bearing her white fangs at the boys.  
Chloe had tried to keep up with Isaac and Scott but was soon enough lost, but the sounds of yelling made her run into the direction of the alley way...  
"WE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT GIRL!"the twins had now detached as Scott and Isaac held them down as Kali and Derek continued at each other's throat. Scott and Isaac looked at each other, surprised at how sincere the boys were, they really had no idea what was happening.  
"You just need to listen to me!" Derek pleaded with Kali but she wouldn't hear of it and scratched him across the face and kicked him in the chest.

Chloe stumbled into view and Isaac let go of Ethan who fell to the ground "What the hell is going on?!" At first she thought the boys had just picked up a fight with the twins, but then Kali and Derek's' face caught her attention and she screamed.  
Kali's head turned instinctively and so did Derek, but Kali took this moment and sent him flying into a building. Kali then came at Chloe who backed into a corner, screaming  
"CHLOE!" Isaac transformed into a wolf and tackled Kali to the ground but she was too strong and threw him off her. As he fell to the ground, he looked up and saw Chloe staring at him in shock. Kali came at Chloe again, but this time Chloe held her hand up defensively and as Kali went to scratch, Chloe sent out an electrical current to separate them. Kali was bewildered and so was Chloe  
"What the hell..." Kali questioned Chloe who also was surprised at what had happened. Derek landed a punch across Kali's jaw, making her fall to the ground and Isaac got up and ran to Chloe's side as the twins threw Scott down.

Once Isaac was by her side, Chloe saw arrows being shot at Kali and the twins, making them retreat and saw Alison standing on top of the building.  
Chloe was holding onto Isaacs's jacket, her eyes shut tight in his chest trying to catch her breath "Are you okay?" He asked with such concern.  
She looked up at him and pushed him away, looking around at the faces staring at her. Derek and Scott shared glances and Derek stepped forward  
"I think it's time she knows the truth..."

* * *

A few minutes had passed and Chloe had heard the most bizarre and utterly crazy things, things she couldn't even imagine up. "At the age of 18, you're powers are evolved to their most powerful and..."  
Derek stopped once Chloe held her hand up "And then Vampires come after me to be their little minion? To take out you werewolves because I can produce electricity out of nowhere?!"  
Derek nodded and Chloe laughed hysterically "You guys are crazy!" she said beginning to walk out of the alley way "You know it's the truth..." Isaac called after her "You saw what you did to Kristy... and you said what you just did to Kali..."  
Chloe stopped for a second and slightly turned around to Isaac "Stay away from me..."

Lindzee's head popped up as the front door opened and her younger sister headed up towards her room "How was the party?" Chloe half jumped and Lindzee laughed, turning on the main light in the lounge room where she had been quietly reading a book with a lamp on.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" Lindzee apologised, amused at her sister's reaction "It was fun, you know the usual – boys, dancing, cake..." Chloe answered bluntly, she had a rough night and just wanted to go to sleep forget it had ever happened.  
Lindzee picked up an envelope which she had on the dining room table and handed it to Chloe "Grandma gave this to me before she passed away..."  
Chloe thanked her sister and began walking up the stairs to her room. Once her door was closed, she fell onto her bed, throwing the envelope on the ground with her bag. Minutes went by and Chloe's brain wouldn't stop thinking about all which had happened in the last hour... it couldn't be true... she picked up her Grandma's letter, wanting to have anything get her mind off werewolves, vampires and Elementalists.

_'To my darling Chloe,_  
_I wish I could have been there for your 18th birthday but as you know, I am not. There is so much to tell you, but where to begin. I assume you've noticed some strange things happening lately, and I assure you... it will all make sense in time..."_

* * *

**Authors Note** - I didn't really like how that chapter turned out, let me know if you enjoyed it please.

Will Isaac and Chloe get back together?

Who's keen to find out more about Chloe's powers?

Who thinks Chloe will turn to her true calling with the vampires or should she help the werewolves? What do you think the Alpha pack will do once they find out what's happening.

Please review! :)


End file.
